


I missed you

by Sweetanco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren and Armin, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Military leave, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren get some alone time after Eren and Mikasa come back home from military duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some months ago on my tumblr. Simply re-posting it here with some slight changes to the original story. This one came out of nowhere. I just really love the idea of adult Eren and Armin :). Unbetaed, so forgive my errors.

Sunlight filtered through the windows, chasing away the darkness with its bright rays. Standing in front of the stove, a blonde male stirred a boiling soup with one hand while the other deftly turned over an omelette. Blue eyes went to the little dining table standing in the center of the small kitchen with dining room, verifying that he had already taken out the plates and bowls needed for their meal. Once the food was ready, Armin grabbed the plates one after the other and served omelets, soup and toasted bread accordingly.

A quick glance at the clock on the kitchen wall revealed that it was almost 07:15 am. He would be up soon and Armin wanted to have everything ready by the time he came downstairs. Thinking about the brunette still sleeping upstairs, Armin smiled happily. Even after spending the night in the same bed, he couldn’t believe that Eren was finally back after so long.

Eren and Mikasa had been deployed overseas almost two years ago and they hadn’t been able to see each other or even really talk to each other since then due to their mission. Contact had been restricted between their unit and the outside and Armin had waited patiently, praying for their safety. They had finally called him a few days back to tell him they were coming back home. Armin had counted he days, with anxiety and happiness battling through him a the thought of seeing his childhood friends again. He had missed them dearly, missed how all three of them used to hang out together until they joined their current unit. But more than anything, he had missed spending time with his best friend and lover, Eren Jaeger.

They had finally arrived the night before. Armin had wanted to catch up with both but they had been too tired for anything more than the casual hello. They barely even managed a quick hug when they saw Armin at the airport. On their way home, Eren had quickly fallen asleep in the car right after they had dropped Mikasa at her apartment. Bed had been the only option. But hopefully today Eren would feel rested enough. Armin’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Morning." Eren said in a sleep roughened voice.

Armin instinctively leaned back against the body behind him.

"Good morning Eren. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Huh huh. Slept like a baby actually. Sorry for yesterday."

"Why are you apologizing? You needed to rest first and foremost. Mikasa was also dead tired and sleepy when we dropped her off. You both needed a fitful night of sleep, especially after keeping the same position in an airplane for over 12 hours.”

"You’re always so logical Armin. But you’re right, I feel much better and rested now."

"Good. Breakfast is ready so you’re just on time."

Eren’s arms tightened around Armin’s sides before he buried his nose in the blond hair.

"Yeah, I’m hungry. You smell really good."

"Do I? I should smell like food right now after cooking. I need to take a shower. I’ve made you omelets."

"Ah my favorite! I've missed your cooking." Warm breath fawned at the junction of Armin’s neck and shoulders, making his heart rate pick up. "hm hmm… I don’t smell food on you at all. All I can smell … is you, Armin…"

Armin closed his eyes when Eren’s lips touched his skin. Eren left a trail of open-mouthed kisses as his lips moved up Armin's pale neck. His body grew hot under the caress. It had been way too long.

"We should eat first, Eren. Before the food gets cold and-"

"Not hungry for food right now. We can reheat later."

Eren closed his teeth on Armin’s ear lobe, biting on it lightly before he languidly alternated between nibbling and licking it. With his mouth busy elsewhere, Eren slid a hand under his lover shirt and dragged it upward until the could pinch a small nipple. His other hand followed right after the first and both teased Armin's nipples until they turned into buds.

Armin tightened his grip on the kitchen counter and pushed his hips back until they were completely flushed against Eren’s body. A small moan left him as he met the proof of Eren’s arousal poking hard at his back. Eren was really there with him, wanting him, finally touching him after so many months. Armin felt like his body was awakening after entering a deep slumber. Grinding back slowly against Eren's hard-on, Armin moaned louder as deft fingers kept torturing his nipples.

Eren stopped his ear ministrations with a low grunt. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he relished in the pleasure provided by Armin's grinding his ass back into him.

"Eren… please… I need…"

The brunette went back to sucking and biting on the pale neck, heat suffusing his body fast at Armin’s needy tone. He knew exactly what his lover wanted. One hand abandoned Armin's chest and slowly drifted down to palm the bugle in the blonde’s sweatpants. Eren only teased his lover for a few minutes, massaging his shaft through the thin pants.

"Eren!" Armin cried out.

Laughing gravely, Eren hand went straight into Armin's pants, bypassing his shorts to palm his hard cock directly.

"I’ll give you what you want Armin… I’ll make you come…"

Armin gasped loudly as Eren started stroking him, using the slickness on his shaft as lubricant. Turning Armin’s head to the left, Eren brushed his lips against his, darkened blue eyes meeting equally darkened green ones, the same lust and passion reflecting in both. When they finally kissed, their tongue met in a sensual kiss, languidly stroking. They both groaned in unison, relishing in the taste they had missed so much, the taste of the other. It felt as though the same sense of urgency went through the both of them at once.

Their movements picked up, harsh panting and rustling clothes noises cutting through their groaning. Eren quickened his pace on his lover's cock, jerking him faster and tighter. It made Armin's hips move faster as he tried to thrust into Eren’s hand and push his ass more firmly against Eren. The brunette started to thrust back harder against Armin.

Their body met thrust for thrust, tongue for tongue.

At the back of his mind, Eren thought that this wasn’t the way he had envisioned his and Armin first love-making after more than a year. Back at the military camp overseas, he had often thought about them making love slowly in their bed, after a good night out. The whole romantic thing with diner, candles and a night of pure unadulterated sex. That had been what he had imagined. Yet here they were, Armin and him, urgently rutting against each other in an uncoordinated movement of mutual masturbation like 2 hormonal teenagers, unable to even take off their clothes properly, and loosing it pretty fast.

The smaller blonde had been growling throatily for quite a while now, cock leaking profusely as his body started to quiver. Eren himself could feel his body tremble against his smaller lover, his movement getting erratic . All telltale signs that they would both be coming soon.

Armin pulled back from the kiss, his hand reaching up to grab and pulled painfully at Eren's hair. Eren dropped his mouth back on Armin’s neck and bit a little bit harder than before. The added pain was what finally pushed them over the edge. They both came, body shaking harder than they would have in a cold winter day, grunting and moaning each other name.

"Eren… Eren… Eren!"

"Armin…I’ve missed you… Armin!"

Armin used the tightness of Eren's fist to milk himself dry while Eren pushed him harder against the counter as he rode his orgasm.

Mind and body still reeling from the intense pleasure, they both slid to the kitchen floor, holding onto each other while they tried to catch their breath. Turning around into Eren’s arms, Armin pressed a kiss against Eren’s lips. When his head came to rest on Eren’s shoulder, he realized that the other male torso was naked and smiled. He had been so focused on their… sexual activity, he hadn’t even realized Eren had come down shirtless.

Eren kissed Armin’s blonde head before running his fingers into the silky hair tenderly.

"God, I missed you."

"You already said that earlier, Eren."

"I can never say that enough." He crunched up his noise. "Yuck. My pants feel sticky now."

Armin laughed a little at that. "Well that’s what happens when you have intercourse fully clothed. And my shorts feel just as sticky. We’ll have to take a shower but I feel too comfortable to move right now. We could always eat first before going though…"

"No way in hell! I’m not eating with sticky pants on. Shower first, eating later. Let's go, you’re coming with me."

Saying this, Eren suddenly tried to get up while carrying Armin at the same time. It only resulted in both of them falling back on the floor in a heap of arms and legs. They laughed at each other before Armin stood up and hold a hand out to Eren.

"Here this will be easier."

Eren's eyes traveled from Armin’s hand to his smiling face. The same smile he fell for as a kid. Eren grabbed onto Armin's hand and pulled him back to him. When they were again at the same eye level, he took Armin's mouth in another kiss, this time more tender. One through which Eren conveyed how much he had missed his lover, his smile, his smell… his everything. When they finally came up for air, Armin looked at Eren, different emotions flickering across his face.

"I missed you too Eren, so much. I love you."

"I know. I love you too, little genius."

They kissed once again, grateful that they were together once again. The shower could wait until they were ready.


End file.
